The following disclosure relates to a tamper resistant hot pot. In particular, the disclosure relates to a hot pot that may be used in institutional environments, such as prisons, detention facilities, or other like institutions, where there is a risk of a user tampering with the hot pot and creating an unsafe condition for institutional personnel and/or the user.